cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Cutie Island Viewer Voting
Cutie Island Viewer Voting is a future competition show, that will be made by . This show will feature confessionals. Characters who are permanently killed or in another universe will not be allowed to participate. Hosts CutiesunflowerSpeakerBox TeamIcon.png|Cutiesunflower Speaker Box Contestants Confirmed GreenCloudy TeamIcon.png|001. Green Cloudy GreenRocky TeamIcon.png|002. Green Rocky BlackCloudy TeamIcon.png|003. Black Cloudy Firetopus TeamIcon.png|004. Firetopus Matthew TeamIcon.png|005. Matthew BlueAnnouncer TeamIcon.png|006. Blue Announcer Fluttergirl TeamIcon.png|007. Fluttergirl PrincessYoylecake TeamIcon.png|008. Princess Yoylecake PrincessMatilda TeamIcon.png|009. Princess Matilda Garrett TeamIcon.png|010. Garrett Puffy TeamIcon.png|011. Puffy MLGGaty TeamIcon.png|012. MLG Gaty YkcorNeerg TeamIcon.png|013. Ykcor Neerg BlackTopHat TeamIcon.png|014. Black Top Hat PinkTopHat TeamIcon.png|015. Pink Top Hat Ballocky TeamIcon.png|016. Ballocky SkyBlueCloudy TeamIcon.png|017. Sky Blue Cloudy GreenIceCube TeamIcon.png|018. Green Ice Cube GreenTopHat TeamIcon.png|019. Green Top Hat Boot TeamIcon.png|020. Boot BayleyBoombox TeamIcon.png|021. Bayley Boombox DarkYellowTopHat TeamIcon.png|022. Dark Yellow Top Hat TopHat TeamIcon.png|023. Top Hat Black Ball's icon.jpg|024. Black Ball YduolcNeerg TeamIcon.png|025. Yduolc Neerg SpikeyBall TeamIcon.png|026. Spikey Ball SillyPete TeamIcon.png|027. Silly Pete Villa TeamIcon.png|028. Villa IceMountain TeamIcon.png|029. Ice Mountain FrostyTongue TeamIcon.png|030. Frosty Tongue PinkRocky (Cutiesunflower) TeamIcon.png|031. Pink Rocky (Cutiesunflower) SimpsonsCouch TeamIcon.png|032. Simpsons Couch Flassy TeamIcon.png|033. Flassy Fishy TeamIcon.png|034. Fishy Battery TeamIcon.png|035. Battery RectangularCat TeamIcon.png|036. Rectangular Cat FlowerGrassy TeamIcon.png|037. Flower Grassy MisterPuffball TeamIcon.png|038. Mister Puffball EvilCake TeamIcon.png|039. Evil Cake Sandra TeamIcon.png|040. Sandra Froggy TeamIcon.png|041. Froggy FlowerCloudy TeamIcon.png|042. Flower Cloudy RobotGuy TeamIcon.png|043. Robot Guy WaterTopHat TeamIcon.png|044. Water Top Hat EbucEciNeerg TeamIcon.png|045. Ebuc Eci Neerg Cheeseburger TeamIcon.png|046. Cheeseburger Troja TeamIcon.png|047. Troja DoraPuffball TeamIcon.png|048. Dora Puffball SnowFlower TeamIcon.png|049. Snow Flower Blue TeamIcon.png|050. Blue Red TeamIcon.png|051. Red Yellow TeamIcon.png|052. Yellow Iris TeamIcon.png|053. Iris Katso TeamIcon.png|054. Katso WeirdCandy TeamIcon.png|055. Weird Candy DarkPinkTopHat TeamIcon.png|056. Dark Pink Top Hat Gali TeamIcon.png|057. Gali Gabe TeamIcon.png|058.Gabe FlowerTree TeamIcon.png|059. Flower Tree EvilHat TeamIcon.png|060. Evil Hat Rjkwahworraps TeamIcon.png|061. Rjkwahworraps Sunflower TeamIcon.png|062. Sunflower (Object) Gino TeamIcon.png|063. Gino OrangeTennisBall TeamIcon.png|064. Orange Tennis Ball Hexagon TeamIcon.png|065. Hexagon Spoon TeamIcon.png|066. Spoon PencV TeamIcon.png|067. PencV 666-Ball TeamIcon.png|068. 666-Ball PoisonTennisBall TeamIcon.png|069. Poison Tennis Ball Fiery115 TeamIcon.png|070. Fiery 115 RobotSunflower TeamIcon.png|071. Robot Sunflower EmeraldTopHat TeamIcon.png|072. Emerald Top Hat DarkRedTopHat TeamIcon.png|073. Dark Red Top Hat InvertedTopHat TeamIcon.png|074. Inverted Top Hat Ganny TeamIcon.png|075. Ganny SparrowhawkJr_TeamIcon.png|076. SparrowhawkJr DarkerTealTopHat TeamIcon.png|077. Darker Teal Top Hat YellowTopHat TeamIcon.png|078. Yellow Top Hat FlowerBush TeamIcon.png|079. Flower Bush SnowbotGuy TeamIcon.png|080. Snowbot Guy SunflowerGrassy TeamIcon.png|081. Sunflower Grassy FlowerLily TeamIcon.png|082. Flower Lily RoseTree TeamIcon.png|083. Rose Tree CosmicBrownie TeamIcon.png|084. Cosmic Brownie FlowerLei TeamIcon.png|085. Flower Lei IceTopHat TeamIcon.png|086. Ice Top Hat PuddingPie TeamIcon.png|087. Pudding Pie SunflowerTree TeamIcon.png|088. Sunflower Tree LittleHorn TeamIcon.png|089. Little Horn InverseTopHat TeamIcon.png|090. Inverse Top Hat DevilCookie TeamIcon.png|091. Devil Cookie OrangeTopHat TeamIcon.png|092. Orange Top Hat Daisy TeamIcon.png|093. Daisy Lust TeamIcon.png|094. Lust Envy TeamIcon.png|095. Envy Gluttony TeamIcon.png|096. Gluttony Wrath TeamIcon.png|097. Wrath Pride TeamIcon.png|098. Pride Slime (BattleReviews) TeamIcon.png|099. Slime 100 TeamIcon.png|100. 100 Bluixini TeamIcon.png|101. Bluixini LegoBrickTower TeamIcon.png|102. Lego Brick Tower Greed TeamIcon.png|103. Greed Zingy TeamIcon.png|104. Zingy CutieflyBodyPillow TeamIcon.png|105. Cutiefly Body Pillow Sloth TeamIcon.png|106. Sloth RainbowPetaledFlower TeamIcon.png|107. Rainbow Petaled Flower BlueFlower TeamIcon.png|108. Blue Flower PoopBall TeamIcon.png|109. Poop Ball Sunflower (PvZ) TeamIcon.png|110. Sunflower (PvZ) Dandidoo TeamIcon.png|111. Dandidoo FireMountain TeamIcon.png|112. Fire Mountain ChocolateSprinkledDonut TeamIcon.png|113. Chocolate Sprinkled Donut LavaGolfBall TeamIcon.png|114. Lava Golf Ball Boombox TeamIcon.png|115. Boombox AngelCookie TeamIcon.png|116. Angel Cookie BirthdayCake TeamIcon.png|117. Birthday Cake GrayTopHat TeamIcon.png|118. Gray Top Hat ComputerMonitor TeamIcon.png|119. Computer Monitor EertRewolf TeamIcon.png|120. Eert Rewolf RedPopsicle TeamIcon.png|121. Red Popsicle Pillow TeamIcon.png|122. Pillow Shrimp TeamIcon.png|123. Shrimp LemonFlower TeamIcon.png|124. Lemon Flower StarBalloon TeamIcon.png|125. Star Balloon DarkOrangeTopHat TeamIcon.png|126. Dark Orange Top Hat GasterBlaster (OC) TeamIcon.png|127. Gaster Blaster (OC) Dingle TeamIcon.png|128. Dingle Grassy TeamIcon.png|129. Grassy PurpleMelony TeamIcon.png|130. Purple Melony Bead TeamIcon.png|131. Bead 15 TeamIcon.png|132. 15 KFCFrenchFries TeamIcon.png|133. KFC French Fries 8-Bomb TeamIcon.png|134. 8-Bomb Yoylecake TeamIcon.png|135. Yoylecake Tlee TeamIcon.png|136. Tlee CosmicCupcake TeamIcon.png|137. Cosmic Cupcake Stary TeamIcon.png|138. Stary StoneTiki TeamIcon.png|139. Stone Tiki Rocktoaner TeamIcon.png|140. Rocktoaner YssargRewolf TeamIcon.png|141. Yssarg Rewolf Bobo TeamIcon.png|142. Bobo Ike TeamIcon.png|143. Ike IceCreamCake TeamIcon.png|144. Ice Cream Cake ClamSeashell TeamIcon.png|145. Clam Seashell BlueGaty TeamIcon.png|146. Blue Gaty TahPot TeamIcon.png|147. Tah Pot EkacMaercEci TeamIcon.png|148. Ekac Maerc Eci Kirby TeamIcon.png|149. Kirby SuperSmashBros.UltimateGameCover TeamIcon.png|150. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Game Cover BurstyTopHat TeamIcon.png|151. Bursty Top Hat FireyTopHat TeamIcon.png|152. Firey Top Hat BrownTopHat TeamIcon.png|153. Brown Top Hat YellowMelony TeamIcon.png|154. Yellow Melony PurpleTopHat TeamIcon.png|155. Purple Top Hat FloorLamp TeamIcon.png|156. Floor Lamp Maybe Autumn Grassy Voting Icon by ObjectMaster.jpg|Autumn Grassy Cherry Blossom Tree Icon.png|Cherry Blossom Tree Removed Baggy was removed in 26.8.19 for being deceased. Was announced by Leafirey on Book name's page. Book name was requested to be removed by Deletd, since he said The Voting Icon is apparently NOT for this competition. Evil Face was removed on 9/29/19 due to being killed by Grasserina permanently. Contestant Entries Trivia *Pillow and Grassy are the only confirmed BFB contestants to reuse their team icons from Battle for BFDI.